


Crybaby

by QueSeraph



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Will, Crying During Sex, M/M, Sex, Top Hannibal, will is into it he's just weepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: Will and Hannibal make love. Will always cries, he can't help it, but it feels good.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Hannigram Pieces





	Crybaby

Hannibal buries himself deeper inside Will and he writhes beneath him, crying out and pulling at his hair. His cock was swollen and needy between his legs, rubbing against the sheets, not quite enough pressure for him to get off yet. He humps against the mattress, whining needily and pushing back to take more of Hannibal’s cock inside of him. It rubbed against his inside walls deliciously and he clenches around it, whining with broken, strangled pleas for more, /harder, oh please, touch me, more, please, please!/  
He was squirming too much underneath Hannibal, so he managed to pin him and rut hard into him. Will’s cries spurred him on.  
“P-please!! Fill me, fill me up, please!!”  
He reached around to let Will hump against his hand and shuddered as he came deep into Will, pumping him full of release. It only took the boy a few clumsy thrusts against his palm and the sensation of being filled overcame him, making him twitch and spasm as he messes into Hannibal’s patient hand.  
Hannibal gently turns Will onto his back and sees the tears streaming from his eyes, the soft sobs still in his chest, and rubs his thumb in a soothing circle on Will’s thigh. Will often had this reaction during their lovemaking, no matter how brief or soft it was, he wept his little heart out.   
He was happy though, and smiled at Hannibal through his tears, which made his eyes glisten youthfully. Hannibal smiled back and Will’s grin widened at that gesture of reassurance. Hannibal scooted up onto the bed and laid nude on his side beside his emotional lover, who curled meekly into his chest. Hannibal rubbed his back gently and held him, smiling to himself when Will nuzzled his nose into his chest hair, whispering a thousand thanks. He had told him a hundred times that Will did not have to thank him when he fucked him, but he merely closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft, sincere gratitude being half-whispered, half-murmured against his heart. Will pressed his face to his chest, cuddling in shyly and warm tears still dribbled out and caught in the fur across Hannibal’s masculine chest. Hannibal hummed a deep, rumbles purr, sated and pleased to have so well-fucked his boy and deeply imbedded his seed inside of him. Will sobbed and smiled, spreading kisses across his chest and shoulders between awed thanks.


End file.
